


Right

by Sweetloverslane



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: BFFP, F/M, september prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetloverslane/pseuds/Sweetloverslane
Summary: He's ready.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	Right

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these two and I'm so excited for these monthly prompts! This is my first time writing any type of fan fiction, so be nice!  
> 

When Stella mentioned that Brett was planning on cashing in on some furlough days, he didn’t register it as something to be concerned about. It wasn’t until she was actually gone for an entire two weeks that he realized how much time both Casey and Stella spent with her. In Brett’s absence, he ended up being the one that had to deal with the two sad sacks stuck on the couch unwilling to do anything besides stuff their faces and show up for shift. 

It’s not that he himself didn’t miss her, he just didn’t feel the need to log in to Sylvie’s social media accounts to watch her friends stories to “keep an eye on her” like Stella. Or stare at the pictures he has of her on his phone like Casey did. Although that last one isn’t new, he’s caught Casey doing that quite a few times now.

Deciding that he’s had enough, he makes his way out to the living room, grabs the remote off of the coffee table and turns the tv off before Matt and Stella have a chance to argue. Putting a hand up when they begin to sputter at him, he makes his way towards the kitchen while saying “Get off your asses and put some shoes on, she comes back tomorrow and I already told her she's coming for dinner. We have to freshen up this pigsty and go to the store.” 

He’s lying. He hasn’t texted her yet but he will. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Splitting up from Sev and Kidd at the store gives him a chance to get some of Sylvie’s favorite things as a bit of a welcome home gift. Heading towards the alcohol aisle after grabbing some Reese's peanut butter cups and sour patch watermelon candies, he’s looking for a good Rose when he stops to think about his plan to start letting Sylvie know that he’s interested in more than friendship with her. 

Matt’s not going to admit it out loud, but having Severide invite Sylvie over is a blessing. He had been having trouble thinking of a way to see Sylvie as soon as she got back to Chicago without looking like a stage five clinger (the fact that he already feels like one is beside the point). 

If he’s being honest, things between Sylvie and himself have been a little distant over the past couple of weeks. Not intentional on either of their parts of course, but Sylvie’s had so much going on and he’s been feeling a tiny bit left out. Between her buying an apartment, renovating it, moving in and reconnecting with childhood friends she hadn’t seen in years, it felt like he was pushed off to the side a little bit. He knows how dramatic that sounds, and yes he does hate himself for it.

He really doesn’t mean to be stingy, they’ve spent a lot of time together these past couple of months, which he thinks is to blame for why he’s missing her so badly. It’s eerily similar to last summer minus all the guilt and grief mixed in. He’s beyond ecstatic that her furlough is finally coming to an end as he’s barely been resisting the urge to hound Stella for updates on Sylvie when he hears them laughing on facetime together. 

Can he call or text her himself? Yes.  
Can he facetime her himself? Yes.  
Is he going to? No. 

He knows how he feels and while he accepted it a while ago, this is the first time since Cruz’s wedding that he allowed himself to explore the ‘what if’ scenarios that have been popping into his head more often. When Julie came into their lives, Sylvie needed him to show up for her with support and be there for her as a friend and he was happy to do so because that was what she needed. 

But now that some time has passed and she's worked through her grief, he’s hoping he can begin to put some feelers out to see how him expressing his desire for more will be taken. This dinner gives him a chance to catch up with her and maybe flirt a little.

If he can remember how to without turning into a blushing mess that doesn’t know what to do with his hands. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Watching two grown men who are generally level headed and calm become frazzled over a simple dinner is making her day. It's evident that Casey is freaking out about seeing Brett again and him hovering over Kelly’s shoulder is only helping in creating some rising tension between the two that needs to be gone before her best girl gets here or this whole night is going to start off on the wrong note. 

Deciding to take pity on her man, Stella decides to have Casey help her set the table and prepare some drinks. Reaching to take the alcohol out of the freezer she tells him rather than asks him “Captain I need your help in preparing the table and setting up our makeshift bar. Start cutting up some limes and rim the shot glasses with salt.” 

Raising his head from where he was watching Severide add chives into the mashed potatoes, Casey automatically heads toward the fruit stand to grab the limes when her words hit him.  
“Shots? Kidd, this is a welcome back dinner. It's supposed to be relaxing.” 

Rolling her eyes at him, she replies “ It will be relaxing, because of the shots. We’re all gonna take two when Sylvie gets here. Now start cutting.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Matt is a big boy and he can admit when he’s wrong, with that being said, he’s really going to have to thank Kidd for insisting they all let loose a little. Between the shots and the mixed drink he’s sipping on, Matt’s finding it easier being flirty and open with Sylvie and she seems to be feeling it too. She showed up right on time in a little white sundress, her normally straight hair softly curled and with an arm full of gifts she brought them from Texas. And he knows he’s probably reading too much into it, but his hug lasted longer than both Severide’s and Kidd’s did combined. 

Having her sit across from him during dinner makes a shiver run down his spine and a feeling of rightness settles in his chest. Her bare feet are between his socked ones under the table, she has a light flush on her cheeks from the alcohol and the dimple on her right cheek is a constant presence from the amount of laughing she's doing. For once he’s allowing all he feels for her to wash over him and he knows it's written all over his face. 

Feeling beedy eyes on him, he looks over and sees Severide staring at him with raised brows. Peaking at the girls, he sees them looking at photos on Sylvies phone so he raises a brow back at Sev and motions his head away from the table. He’s thankful they’re able to silently communicate because seconds after he looks away, Severide conveniently needs to find something in his room and insists that since Kidd was the one who cleaned last, she needs to help him find it. 

For the first time tonight, he’s alone with Sylvie and normally he would feel a ball of nerves in the pit of his stomach by now but after tonight? There's no way something that feels this right isn’t supposed to happen. All he feels is giddy anticipation for them to finally get started. 

Knowing what he was about to say would get her excited, he stands and extends a hand out to help her out of her chair “Come on, I got a little surprise for you” 

Her dimple comes out once again “Ohh! I love surprises!” 

He decides to throw caution to the wind and keeps a hold of her hand while walking her toward the kitchen where he hid her present. Stopping in front of the counter, he pushes aside a slowly dying plant Kidd bought in an attempt to liven up the loft. Behind it, is Sylvie’s welcome home basket. In it is some of her favorite candies, a bottle of her preferred rose, fuzzy socks and a stress ball. 

The nerves are slowly creeping back in from her silence and he scourges up the courage to look at her face and finds that he didn't have to be nervous at all. She’s already looking at him and it's with the most tender expression he's ever seen. 

Giving her hand a squeeze, he says the only thing he can think of “ I missed you” 

A smile breaks out on her face and before he can blink she's in his arms with hers wrapped around his neck. Leaning back against the counter, he pulls her as close to him as she can get and with a final squeeze, he pulls back a little so he can see her face. 

“I’ve missed this too, being close to you is all I want”

That tender look is back on her face but this time she says “ Oh Matt” before she stands on her tiptoes and pulls his lips to hers in their first kiss.


End file.
